


Love in the Night

by begin_fiction



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, I changed it into Fireheart because.. yeah he isn't leader at this time, Late at Night, Love, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begin_fiction/pseuds/begin_fiction
Summary: Graystripe brings Fireheart somewhere, and realizes something.[Also on Quotev.]
Relationships: Fireheart/Graystripe (Warriors)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Love in the Night

Graystripe was sleeping peacefully until he heard a little whimper.

From Fireheart.

The ginger tom next to him was having a nightmare.

Graystripe stood up, waking him up with his tail. "Are you alright, Fireheart?"

"Yeah. Just.. had a nightmare," he says quietly. He looked at Graystripe, his eyes saying "thank you". Graystripe then made a move with his head.

"C'mon, let's go. I know a place."

Fireheart looked confused but still stood up and followed Graystripe. He didn't know where the gray tom was bringing him, maybe a special place.

"Where are we going, Graystripe?"

"You'll see. It's a place I mostly keep to myself, but I am sure it will help you."

Fireheart didn't reply. He became a little curious. He knew Graystripe loved getting out of camp, but never knew he would find a place to himself. Did he even stay there sometimes? If so, why did Fireheart never notice?

Sometimes he felt clueless.

"Here we are," Graystripe says. Fireheart looks around, shocked but amazed.

A place with a few rocks, flowers, and he was sure he could find prey. It was beautiful – beautiful, truly. Graystripe really chose out a great place.

"It's beautiful Graystripe," he spits out, smiling to his friend.

Graystripe simply nodded and smiled too. He came closer to Fireheart when the tom was yawning, he was still tired. And so was Graystripe.

"Go sleep, Fireheart," he says, and sat down, close to his friend, in case he would get another nightmare.

"What about you?"

"I'll sleep too, you know. Go sleep already, I can see you're tired."

Fireheart yawned again and gave in. He came closer to Graystripe and slept. His head just below Graystripe.

Graystripe blushed. He didn't know what to do – he didn't want to wake Fireheart up, but he felt a little weird when Fireheart was sleeping by him.

But he also felt.. calm.

He looked down at his sleeping friend and smiled. He looked more peaceful, adorable even. 

He gave Fireheart a lick on the forehead, which surprised himself for a little. Because Fireheart was his best friend! Not his mate…

Still, Graystripe couldn't put those feelings aside. He was certain now.

He loved Fireheart.


End file.
